Girl Meets Evil
by jeonuchiha
Summary: Sekolah baru Bae Chanha begitu buruk. Belum lagi ditambah pertemuannya dengan sosok swagger di sekolah dan arwah seorang namja tampan yang baik hati melindunginya. Sampai ketika tiba saatnya malam 'membalas dendam' yang membuat Chanha mengetahui semuanya. Bad Summary. FF BTS. other char x BTS. RnR!


**Cast:**

 **Bae Chanha**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin.**

 **Genre: romance, hurt/angst, murdered**

 **WARNING: Bloody content, kata-kata kasar, bad english little bit ydng ._.v**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **FF REMAKE FROM TWITTER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Chanha's PoV-

Terkadang aku ingin mengutuk hidup yang hampir 17 tahun aku jalani ini. Aku tetap tidak mengerti apa jalan hidup seorang manusia. _Hell_ , apa tidak ada yang bisa mereka pikirkan selain nafsu hewani? Melihat orang berhubungan seolah-olah sudah menjadi tontonan harianku di sini. Sekolah macam apa ini? Kerasukan apa ayahku sehingga dia mendamparkanku kurang lebih 8 jam sehari untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang macam ini? Mulai dari mereka yang seumuran lawan jenis berciuman, sesama jenis, hingga murid dengan gurunya. _Hell no_. Seseorang tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini. Ah, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Bae Chanha. Aku disekolahkan ayahku di sini sejak dia pisah dengan ibuku. Aku bahkan tak boleh tau secuil kata pun yang membuat seorang Bae Jinyoung, ayahku, berpisah dengan Bae Joohyun, ibuku. Aku dipaksa ikut dengan ayahku yang sekarang kini entah memiliki pekerjaan apa—bisa-bisanya membawa seorang _yeoja_ berusia tante-tante ke rumah dengan mulut penuh bau alkohol setiap malam. Sedangkan untuk ibuku sendiri, aku masih sering menghubunginya via suara atau jika dia sedang senggang, kami bertatap wajah melalui gadget.

Aku bukan anak alim, tapi juga tidak senakal teman-temanku kebanyakan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar dan menjauhi yang menurutku salah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dituntun kedua orang tuanya untuk memilih antara yang baik atau tidak. Satu-satunya hal yang masih belum bisa kulakukan adalah kabur dari sekolah ini. Bisa saja sih dengan membolos berhari-hari, membuat onar, dan menyatakan pengunduran diri. Tapi aku tak sejahat itu pada _appa_ -ku. Setidaknya dia masih memberikanku fasilitas untuk melanjutkan pendidikan formal—daripada putus sekolah dan menjualku pada om-om. Eoh—merinding k-pop aku membayangkannya.

"Hei, cantik~"

Sapaan menggelikan itu membuatku refleks hampir membanting orang yang melakukan itu. Masih beruntung dia hanya kupelintir sedikit lengannya hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Siapa dia? Kulihat _name tag_ -nya—Min Yoongi. Menjijikkan. Eoh.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?!" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

" _Calm down_ , _babe_. Aku hanya ingin 'bermain' denganmu saja," jawab _namja_ yang bernama Min Yoongi itu dengan tatapan muka mesumnya. Mata sipit, kulit pucat, berambut perak, bertindik di telinga kanan dan kiri, baju yang tak karuan—cukup kau menakutiku, Min Yoongi.

" _Wanna play with me, fuckin' asshole_?" aku menyeringai—meremehkan. " _Wake up, boy_. Aku tidak semurah gadis-gadis yang pernah kaucicipi selama ini!" ketusku yang akhirnya melakukan untuk pergi menjauh dari _namja_ brengsek itu.

"Yak. Teruslah bersikap seperti itu. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah bertemu denganku. _Whatever, girl. You'll be mine_ , .." ucapnya terpotong. "Sial, aku belum melihat _name tag_ -nya," kemudian meninggalkan senyum kecut yang mengerikan.

. . .

Aku sempat berlari secara random mengelilingi sekolah ini—mencari tempat paling aman untuk berlindung dari _namja_ _playboy_ yang bernama Min Yoongi. Baru kali itu aku bertemu dengannya langsung. Beberapa kali aku sempat mendengar namanya yang selalu bergandengan dengan macam-macam kasus yang ada saja diperbuatnya itu.

Persetan dengan orang sialan itu, ternyata di halaman belakang sekolah ini memiliki danau yang indah. Tenang bisa kurasakan di sini. Terlihat beberapa oleh indra keenamku arwah-arwah berkeliaran di siini—ini memang sudah biasa bagiku. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Bisa kurasakan sebuah arwah dari seorang _namja_ duduk di sebelahku. Dia sama mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sepertiku. Aku melihatnya dan mencoba mengeja deretan _hangul_ itu. Kim Taehyung—nama yang bagus untuk orang tampan seperti dia.

"Kau membenci ini semua, ya?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja—sempat membuatku jantungan kecil. "Eh, _mianhae_ ," lanjut Taehyung yang terkikik geli begitu saat melihatku terperanjat kaget.

Sejurus kemudian aku kembali memasuki mode seriusku. Membalas tatapan Taehyung. Tatapan itu—sendu dengan mengharapkan banyak perubahan. Tunggu, dia pasti punya masalah di sekolah ini sehingga tatapan dia penuh harapan di balik kejadian kelamnya—mungkin.

"Kau gadis yang pintar ternyata, Chanha- _ya_. Kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kau yang membuatku yakin akan hal itu," ucap Taehyung seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, bahkan kulakukan. Ia mengulas senyum tipis.

Ya, memperkirakan suasana kejadian melalui tatapan mata merupakan sebuah kelebihanku selain memiliki indra keenam ini. Saat aku menceritakan ini ke ayah, beliau bilang bahwa sifatku yang bisa berinteraksi dengan mahkluk tak kasat mata itu adalah keturunan dari ibuku. Ibuku memang orang spesial.

"Cukup pejamkan matamu.. dan rasakan," ucap Taehyung tepat berbisik di telingaku seolah-olah menjadi mantra. Bak sebuah perintah mutlak, aku melakukan instruksi yang diucapkan mendiang _namja_ bersurai coklat tua itu. Kulihat lagi di sebelahku, Kim Taehyung sudah menghilang.

. . .

-Yoongi's PoV-

"Kau payah, Yoongi- _ya_ ," celetuk Seokjin—seorang _namja_ kelas 12 yang sudah berteman denganku sejak lama ini menyeletuk tanpa dosa. Tapi aku masih menghargai kata-kata barusan itu sebagai sesuatu yang masih bisa kumaafkan karena dia yang lebih tua daripadaku.

" _Really_? Seorang 'Min _swagger_ ' dikalahkan dengan seorang _yeoja_ —juniornya pula?" timpal Namjoon yang mengejek gaya _swag_ milikku.

" _Shut up_ , Kim Namjoon!" potongku sebelum dia mengeluarkan ejekan dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang kuakui mendekati sempurna itu. "Kau tidak mencelaku juga, Hoseok?" tanyaku sinis pada seorang yang berambut merah hati yang asyik dengan _ramen cup_ -nya.

" _Mian_ , Yoongi- _ya_. Aku tidak bisa mengejekmu kalau sedang makan begini," balasnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Aku mencengkram rambutku kasar. Lupa untuk tidak melihat nama benar-benar membuatku merasa kalah total. Jika saja aku masih bisa mengetahui namanya, pasti tidak akan kusebut yang satu ini kalah total.

"Sudahlah, Yoongi- _ya_. Kau kan masih ada tanggal mainnya," Seokjin menyenggolku—berusaha untuk melupakan kesalahanku yang sepele itu.

Benar kata Seokjin. Tanggal mainnya. Jangan lupakan tanggal mainnya. Aku menyeringai sembari melihat ke kalender. Tanggal berapa itu? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang pasti gadis itu masih berurusan denganku.

Inilah aku—Min Yoongi. Biar saja aku dikata _playboy_ akut di sekolah ini. Aku bahkan sudah pernah mencicipi hampir seluruh _yeoja_ di sekolah ini. Hanya dia yang belum pernah kudapatkan. Dan sebagai _swagger_ , tentu saja aku harus mendapatkannya. _Yes, she's in danger_.

. . .

-Chanha's PoV-

Gila bukan main perbuatan si manusia brengsek itu. Bisa-bisanya dia dengan terang-terangan bahwa dia ingin 'bermain' denganku. Eoh. Maaf saja, aku menjaga tiap senti anggota tubuhku ini dengan mahal. Yang artinya, jangan sekali-kali bermain dengan tubuhku tanpa izin, atau tubuhmu yang akan kubuat main-main. Terdengar psikopat? Ah, tidak juga. Aku tidak hobi membunuh dan memutilasi manusia. Hanya saja mungkin aku bisa membuatnya mulai dari terkilir, retak, hingga patah tulang. Beruntung juga aku mengikuti kegiatan bela diri semasa SMP.

Sedangkan untuk Taehyung, aku tidak habis pikir. Sepertinya dia hanya setahun-dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Kenapa _namja_ setampan dia harus berakhir dengan gentayangan di sekolah? Apakah dia memiliki dendam? Ataukah masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan? Belum lagi perkataannya yang penuh misteri itu membuatku memunculkan setumpuk pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Bae Chanha! _Bingo_! Akhirnya aku tahu juga namamu," orang brengsek itu—Min Yoongi—lagi-lagi muncul di hadapanku. Kali ini dia membawa tiga temannya yang membuatku semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ya, itu namaku. Mau apa kau, huh?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang sama saat bertemu dengannya kapan hari itu. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Aku terlihat berani di luar. Tapi tubuhku bergetar kalau menghadapi empat _namja_ sekaligus. Apa-apaan, ini tidak adil.

"Santai saja, sayang. Mereka bertiga adalah temanku—Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok,"

Tuhan, apakah orang ini sudah tuli? Padahal aku bertanya alasannya padaku, dia malah mengenalkan teman-temannya padaku. Agak sinting kedengarannya.

"Peduli setan. Apa hubungannya denganku, huh?!" seruku yang ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan tak berguna ini, lari sekencang-kencangnya, dan kabur sejauh-jauhnya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau kau akan menyesal karena sudah bertemu denganku? Sekarang aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan itu saja, sayang," Yoongi mengukir senyum tipis namun menakutkan bagiku. Dia sempat memainkan _tongue technology_ -nya.

Aku melirik ke belakang, sepertinya tak ada celah untukku kabur. Pasalnya, tiga orang temannya yang sama brengseknya itu sudah menjadi tembok penghalang untukku kabur. Tiga orang temannya itu juga memiliki tubuh yang cukup tegap dan pasti bisa menangkap atau menahanku jika aku mencoba kabur. Sementara Yoongi masih terus mendekat—seakan dia hendak menciumku. Aku menutup mataku—rapat.

Tuhan, lindungi aku! Kirimkan malaikat pelindungmu sekarang juga!

BUGH!

Seakan terhempas angin, Yoongi dan tiga temannya itu tersungkur ke tanah. Saat kulihat di sekitarku, ada Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya sudah menolongku. Aku tak bisa membendung air mata ini.

"Taehyung! Astaga. _Gomawoooo_!" seruku pada Taehyung yang begitu sangat ingin kupeluk seketika. Tapi aku tahu diri bahwa dia sekarang hanyalah arwah penasaran.

" _Anytime for you_ ," Taehyung hanya tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"KIM TAEHYUNG?!" pekik Seokjin keras.

"K-kau.. ba-bagimana bisa..?" Hoseok terbata.

"Bukannya kau…" Namjoon _speechless_ karena syok.

" _Any problem_?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"YAK, KABUURR!" seru Yoongi yang bangkit dari tersungkurnya, kemudian berlari kalang kabut dan disusul oleh teman-temannya.

Aneh. Kenapa mereka kabur melihat Taehyung? Apa karena Taehyung sudah menjadi arwah? Kabur sih menurutku hal biasa. Tapi pandangan terkejut mereka akan sosok Kim Taehyung seperti mereka memiliki sebuah konflik di masa lalu. Apakah memang mereka memiliki masalah dengan Taehyung?

"Taehyung- _ah_ ,.." lirihku yang memanggil arwah _namja_ manis itu untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku. Tapi nihil. Dia menghilang. ".. _Ya_ , Kim Taehyung. Kau selalu saja seperti ini, ya?" desisku pelan.

-Yoongi's PoV-

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, aku mencoba untuk mengatur kembali proses pertukaran antara oksigen dan karbondioksida di sistem pernafasanku. Aku terduduk lesu dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama disusul oleh Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang sama-sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Apa kalian lihat tadi? Kenapa Taehyung ada di situ?" tanya Seokjin yang masih kesusahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Itu.. serius Kim Taehyung? Bukannya dia sudah kita bunuh?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jangan-jangan.. dia arwah penasaran dan ingin balas dendam dengan kita?" sambar Namjoon.

Aku tak menyahut. Aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku untuk saat ini. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah teori akan kemunculan Taehyung.

"Mendekati tanggal mainnya.." gumamku mencoba menyusun serangkaian peristiwa atau tanda-tanda yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku menghempaskan ingatanku pada kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu.

[flashback on]

Terjadi perkelahian sengit yang membuatku turun tangan dengan membawa senjata tajam. Tak lain adalah perkelahian antar kelompokku dengan kelompok Taehyung. Hanya demi satu _yeoja_ yang kucintai sejak SMP—yang kini menjadi tunangan Taehyung—rivalku sejak SMP juga. Park Hyerin. Dialah gadis incaranku, tapi hanya seorang Taehyung yang berhasil merebut hatinya dengan sukses.

"Kim Taehyung!" teriakku lantang. "Kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi Park Hyerin sekarang juga!" lanjutku pada _namja_ yang sama-sama memiliki mata sayu-sayu tajam sepertiku.

"Heh? Apa katamu?! Dan kau hanya berani dengan membawa teman-temanmu? PENGECUT!" balas Taehyung yang tak kalah lantang.

"Taehyungie, hentikan. Kumohon, jangan seperti Yoongi juga!" _yeoja_ yang bernama Hyerin itu menahan badan Taehyung sekuat tenaganya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , menurutmu akan kita apakan saja _namja_ brengsek itu?" Namjoon mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja dia, _hyung_?" sahut Hoseok yang juga mengeluarkan beberapa silet dari sakunya.

"Mau apa kalian, huh?!" tanya Taehyung masih dengan lantangnya.

"Membunuhmu. _Wae_? Kau takut, Kim Taehyung?" ucapku dengan senyum sinis.

"Pengecut kalian berempat!" seru Jimin emosi.

"Tidak usah basa-basi kalian! Kalau berani satu lawan satu sini!" teriak Jungkook yang juga tak kalah emosi dengan Jimin.

" _Shut the fuck up, dude_! Keberadaan kalian berdua tidak dibutuhkan disini!" balas Seokjin.

Namjoon mulai melemparkan pisau lipatnya ke Taehyung.

SIAL!

NAMJOON BODOH!

"PARK HYERIN!" pekikku dan Taehyung keras.

Taehyung diselamatkan oleh Hyerin. Pisau Namjoon menancap di perutnya. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Kulihat Taehyung menangis di sebelahnya. Mengerikan. Tak lama kemudian sang tunangan itu menatapku dan tiga temanku yang lain tajam dan mengeluarkan pisaunya yang lebih besar daripada milik Namjoon.

-Author's PoV-

"SIALAN! MAMPUS SANA KALIAN!" seru Taehyung berapi-api.

Taehyung mulai mengejar Namjoon. Langkah Taehyung pun kian mengerikan di telinga Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin.

" _Aigoo_! Tadinya aku mau membunuh Taehyung, tapi Hyerin malah melindunginya," Namjoon menarik rambutnya—seolah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar, bahkan sebelum aktor utamanya mengambil _start_.

"Namjoon, tenanglah! Kalau Taehyung kedengaran bisa mampus kita!" dumel Hoseok.

"Ssssttt.. kalian berdua bisa diam tidak? Aku masih memiliki beberapa silet. Kita bisa menggunakannya nanti sebagai perlawanan," Seokjin mengeluarkan siletnya. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok.

" _YAAAAAAAAK_! DIMANA KALIAN BERTIGA BERSEMBUNYI, HUH? DASAR PEMBUNUH. BAJINGAN! KELUAR KALIAN, PENGECUT!" Taehyung benar-benar habis kesabarannya.

Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis mereka bertiga. Mereka semakin takut mendengar langkah Taehyung yang tentu saja semakin mengerikan di telinga mereka.

"Oh, jadi kalian di sini?" Taehyung menyungging senyum mematikan dan bersiap dengan pisaunya.

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin berjalan melangkah mundur sambil melayangkan beberapa silet mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tubuh Taehyung tentu saja penuh luka dari lemparan silet itu. Tapi ia tetap berjalan maju. Hanya satu di pikirannya saat ini—mereka bertiga harus mati di tangannya. Kalaupun tidak bisa semuanya, Taehyung harap ia mendapatkan kepala Namjoon sebagai orang yang membunuh tunangannya.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN BERTIGA, BAJINGAN!" Taehyung mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Dan..

Click~ DOR!

Sebuah peluru tembaga menancap tepat di belakang kepala Taehyung. Merobohkan _namja_ itu seketika. Tunggu? Peluru? Ternyata di belakang pemuda naas itu sudah ada Yoongi yang menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kau yang bajingan. Kau yang harusnya mati, bukan temanku. Kim Taehyung bangsat!" seru Yoongi saat mendekat ke Taehyung. Tentu saja Taehyung sudah tak bisa mendengarnya. Dia sudah mati.

[flashback off]

-Yoongi's PoV-

"Kalau diingat-ingat.. ini memang mendekati tanggal mainnya," aku bergumam lagi, sehingga membuat ketiga temanku hanya mengrenyitkan dahi—tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

-Chanha's PoV-

Alasanku muak berada di dalam gedung, walau terdapat wifi yang menjanjikan adalah karena mataku akan ternodai dengan pemandangan-pemandangan tak senonoh. Seperti yang telah kusebutkan di atas saat perkenalanku tadi. Sungguh, di danau lebih menenangkan—lebih tenang. Bahkan tanpa memegang gadget dan memburu sinyal wifi. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan Taehyung.

" _Gomawo_ , sudah menyelamatkanku tadi," ucapku pada _namja_ yang sesekali punya tatapan _blank_ itu.

" _Be yourself. Don't let anyone makes you change,_ " lagi-lagi Taehyung berkata dengan manisnya.

Aku sempat mengrenyitkan dahi. Pemuda yang satu ini suka sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Apakah dia sebenarnya blasteran?

"Oh, aku tidak blasteran. _Mianhae_ , kalau kau tidak suka," balas Taehyung.

Aku dibuat menganga oleh arwah _namja_ tampan yang satu ini. Dia bisa membaca pikiran. Oh, Tuhan, semoga aku tidak jatuh hati dengan orang yang berbeda alam. Ini berada di ambang sifat manis Kim Taehyung atau justru sisi mengerikannya sebuah arwah.

"Haha. _Saranghaeyo_ ," Taehyung mengedipkan matanya dan jari tangan kirinya membentuk sebuah tanda cinta yang sedang _trending_ itu dan menujukannya padaku.

KIM TAEHYUNG, HENTIKAN.

Beruntungnya jantung itu ciptaan Tuhan. Coba kalau jatung itu ciptaan pabrik yang menggunakan baterai atau apalah itu sumber energinya—pasti sudah meledak. Aku pasti sudah mampus dan menjadi arwah seperti Taehyung sekarang.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau bisa baca pikiranku?" tanyaku untuk menghindari khayalan yang macam-macam—agar tidak berimajinasi lebih jauh dan tidak mengangkat nyawaku lebih tinggi lagi.

"Cukup pejamkan matamu dan nikmati semua ini," lagi-lagi dia berkata seperti itu. Dan aku menuruti perintahnya.

. . .

Aku meninggalkan Taehyung di danau dan hendak pergi jalan-jalan keliling sekolah lagi. Siapa tahu saja sudah aman dari manusia mesum dan kawan-kawannya itu. Sembari menyusuri lobby, aku membaca papan mading angkatan.

 **Kim Taehyung (2000-2018)**

Ah, ini rupanya Kim Taehyung. Satu angkatan dengan Yoongi, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Pantas saja mereka terkejut tadi.

 **Park Hyerin (2001-2018)**

Ada 2 orang yang meninggal di angkatan Taehyung. Kalau Taehyung aku sudah mengerti sih. Lalu, siapa Park Hyerin ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ah, mungkin dia bukan arwah penasaran seperti Taehyung.

" _Ne_ , Jiminie, aku rindu Taehyungie,"

"Tentu saja tanpa kau tanya aku juga rindu dia, Jungkookie,"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kejadian tragis itu menimpa Taetae dan Hyerin,"

Tunggu, siapa lagi mereka itu? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Taehyungie? Taetae? Maksudnya Kim Taehyung yang meninggal ini, kan? Kenapa mereka kenal Taehyung dan Hyerin? Apa mereka seangkatan juga? Ah. Daripada aku harus berlari-lari ke danau, lebih baik aku tanya pada mereka berdua saja.

"Permisi. Kalau boleh tau, kalian itu siapanya Taehyung?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Kami teman dekat Taehyung—cukup dekat bahkan. Dia Jeon Jungkook, aku Park Jimin," jawab seseorang yang lebih pendek di antara mereka berdua. "Apakah kau Bae Chanha yang sedang didekati si bajingan Yoongi itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya, begitulah," aku mengelus tengkukku malas dengan nama itu lagi—Min Yoongi.

"Kau kan beda angkatan dengan kami. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook.

Pertanyaan dari _namja_ yang memiliki gigi kelinci itu membuatku memberi penjelasan bagaimana aku kenal Taehyung hingga saat ini yang kupikirkan. Mereka juga bercerita bagaimana Taehyung dan Hyerin—tunangannya—itu meninggal. Tragis sekali jika dibayangkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka berempat setega itu membunuh Taehyung," ucap Jungkook yang mengambil nafas panjang dan menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh.

"Jadi, Min Yoongi itu jadi _playboy_ sejak kematian Hyerin?" tanyaku.

"Yaps. Jadi, kau hati-hati saja dengan Yoongi brengsek itu," balas Jimin dengan nada ketusnya mengisyaratkan ke Yoongi.

"Ehm.. apakah kalian ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung?" aku menawarkan.

"MAU!" jawab mereka berdua serentak. Dua pasang mata itu menatapku berbinar-binar.

Aku selalu ingat kata Taehyung—"pejamkan matamu dan rasakan"—dan hanya itu yang bisa kuinstruksikan kepada Jimin dan Jungkook jika ingin bertemu Taehyung.

Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik Taehyung sudah hadir berada di hadapan kami bertiga.

"TAEHYUNG? INI BENAR KAU, KIM TAEHYUNG?" Jungkook mendadak heboh sendiri.

" _Yak_. Kau kira aku ini siapa lagi?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya.

" _Aigoo_.. aku merindukanmu, Taehyungie," ucap Jimin yang juga menahan sesak di dadanya karena tak percaya akan kehadiran Taehyung.

" _Gomawo_ , Chanha- _ya_ , sudah memanggilku untuk bertemu dengan mereka," Taehyung tersenyum lebar—menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang tetap manis.

"Kau masih berkeliaran, Tae? Kau belum ke surga?" tanya Jimin.

"Belum, Jimin. Aku masih harus membalas kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu," Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya, tangannya mengepal, tatapannya tajam—kali ini benar ia tak akan main-main.

"Tapi, itu kedengarannya mustahil. Bagimana caranya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya," Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh isyarat.

. . .

Inilah saat yang paling kubenci. Bisa-bisanya aku meninggalkan sebuah laptop di sekolah tanpa sadar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir 7 malam dan aku harus kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk mengambil laptop untuk karena besok ada presentasi. Kukira sekolah ini sepi, ternyata banyak juga para muda-mudi yang mulai hanya sekedar nongkrong hingga 'bermain'. Astaga, kelewat bejat.

Tapi begitu aku menyusuri lorong, rasanya sepi sekali. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan adanya kehadiran atau tanda-tanda arwah lewat di sini. Kesunyian ini sukses membuatku merinding hiphop. Semoga saja Taehyung masih mengawasiku.

" _Hey, sweetie_ ~" astaga! _Playboy_ keparat ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapanku. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Min Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian?!" pekikku kencang. Entah dari mana ini setan-setan bermunculan.

"Lupa dengan janjiku, huh?" bisik Yoongi setelah dia berhasil mencengkram bahuku erat.

Entah kenapa aku terpaku bahkan tak ada perlawanan. Lorong ini cukup sepi. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan sekelibat arwah saja lewat sini. Panik!

"Yoongi, lepaskan—"

-Author PoV-

Dengan liarnya, Yoongi tanpa aba-aba melandaskan bibirnya di bibir Chanha begitu saja di hadapan Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Chanha yang panik benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

" _Omo_! Kau berani sekali, Yoongi- _ya_ ," Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah biasa kali, _hyung_ ," sahut Hoseok.

"Kuharap dia tidak melakukan adegan intinya disini," ceplos Namjoon.

BUGH!

Ada sesuatu yang memukul Yoongi. Kim Taehyung—dialah malaikat penolong Chanha. Mungkin jika Taehyung tidak datang, otak kotor Yoongi akan mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi.

"KIM TAEHYUNG?!" pekik Yoongi keras. "Ini.. mustahil," lanjutnya yang hampir membuat bola matanya mencolot keluar.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada masalah, Min Yoongi?" tanya Taehyung dingin.

"Kau.. kau.. arwah penasaran?" tanya Namjoon yang tubuhnya bergetar melihat sosok Kim Taehyung yang terlihat benar-benar nyata di hadapannya.

"Ini.." desis Hoseok.

"Mustahil," cicit Seokjin.

"Dulu kau sudah mengambil Park Hyerin dariku. Sekarang tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Bae Chanha," perlahan tapi pasti, air mata Taehyung mengaliri pipinya. "MAMPUS KALIAN, PEMBUNUH KEPARAT!" seru Taehyung penuh amarah.

Taehyung marah—benar-benar di puncak amarahnya. Matanya begitu jelas mengguratkan sebuah dendam. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Hyerin dibunuh oleh Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya. Bahkan dia sendiri dibunuh oleh Yoongi. Seolah mendapat sebuah sinyal, muncullah Jimin dan Jungkook dari belakang Taehyung. Mereka siap berperang untuk malam ini.

"Kau dulu boleh saja mengambil nyawaku, tapi sekarang kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu, Min Yoongi bajingan!" teriak Taehyung dengan lantang lagi.

"Banyak omong!" Yoongi melemparkan beberapa silet ke Taehyung.

Sayangnya, Yoongi lupa bahwa targetnya adalah arwah orang yang sudah mati. Lagipula, tidak ada ceritanya sebuah arwah bisa mati lagi, kan?

" _SHIT_!" umpat Yoongi.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah _katana_. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Namjoon. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, _namja_ yang biasa dipanggil 'Taetae' ini dengan sadisnya menebas kepala Namjoon hingga kepalanya menggelinding mendekati kaki Hoseok. Tak cukup hilang kepala, Taehyung memotong tubuh Namjoon menjadi beberapa bagian. Suasana yang dikiranya hanya menjadi sebuah acara bacotan atau adu fisik oleh Chanha, berubah menjadi pembunuhan. Mengerikan!

"Dasar setan pencabut nyawa!" Seokjin berteriak begitu melihat tubuh naas Namjoon yang sudah terpotong.

"KABUR, _GUYS_!" pekik Hoseok ketakutan.

-Chanha's PoV-

Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Hoseok segera berlari menuju ke lantai atas. Sedangkan dengan cekatan Jimin dan Jungkook berpencar setelah mereka memberi kode satu sama lain hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Darah Namjoon menetes dari katana Taehyung. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku terduduk lemas dengan pandangan kosong. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan di hadapanku. Taehyung yang kukira memiliki wajah imut dan hati sebaik malaikat ini ternyata bisa menjadi seorang psikopat.

"Chanhanie, apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka sedikitpun, kan?" mendadak tatapan wajah Taehyung menjadi sejuk di hadapanku—tatapan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tae, kenapa.. kau bisa.. sesadis itu?" tanyaku tergetar.

"Karena mereka sudah membunuhku, Chanha- _ya_. Sekarang saatnya aku membunuh mereka karena aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Hyerin- _ah_ ," ucap Taehyung lembut sembari mengelus rambutku. " _I'm yours. Trust me_ ," kemudian ia mencium keningku sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berlari memburu targetnya.

-Author's PoV-

Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Hoseok bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka tak percaya bahwa Namjoon, salah satu sahabat mereka, harus berakhir mengenaskan malam ini. Dan mereka takut akan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Namjoon sudah terbunuh. Bisa-bisa kita yang menjadi target selanjutnya!" ucap Hoseok panik.

"Sssttt. Tenangkan dirimu sedikit Hoseok! Bisa-bisa Jimin atau Jungkook menemukan kita," bisik Seokjin.

"Itu Jimin!" Yoongi sedikit berteriak sambil menuding ke arah Jimin yang berjalan dengan tatapan penuh dendamnya—berbeda dengan Jimin yang biasanya.

"Aku punya rencana untuk membunuh Jimin!" terbesit di pikiran Seokjin untuk melaksanakan sebuah rencana penuh dosa itu.

" _Mwo_?"

Jimin berjalan dengan langkah yang mematikan bagi Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Hoseok. Ia juga ingin membalaskan dendam Taehyung kepada ketiga pembunuh sialan itu. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok Hoseok yang melesat dari pintu penghubung ruang kelas XI-A ke kelas XI-C. Jimin mengukir senyum mematikan dan mempersiapkan dua pisau lipatnya. Ia berjalan menuju kelas XI-C.

Klek~ ZLERP!

Baru selangkah Jimin memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah tali tambang diikatkan di lehernya oleh Seokjin. Kemudian tali itu ditarik kuat oleh Yoongi. Sehingga tergantunglah Jimin di depan papan tulis.

"Ekh.. turunkan... ekh..hh.. a..ku.." sibuk merenggangkan tali membuat Jimin refleks menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya.

Nyawa Jimin berada di ujung tanduk. Tali itu terlalu erat di lehernya. Tapi tiga sekawan itu malah tertawa keras. Yoongi mengambil dua pisau lipat milik Jimin yang terjatuh.

"Selamat bertemu Kim Namjoon di alam sana, Park Jimin," ucap Yoongi.

SLARP! SLARP!

Dua pisau lipat itu membunuh tuannya—dilemparkan oleh Yoongi tepat di dada dan perut Jimin. Tak cukup menancap, Seokjin pun tersenyum setan ketika dirinya dipersilahkan Yoongi untuk memperlebar luka dan mengoyaknya sehingga keluarlah isi perut Jimin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mereka bertiga sepertinya sudah gila. Bukan gila, mungkin sudah psikopat.

"MAMPUS KAU, PARK JIMIN!" seru Seokjin yang tak peduli akan darah di tangannya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau dengan kami. HAHAHAHA!" Hoseok tertawa lebar.

Hoseok tertawa hingga tak sadar ia berjalan mundur dari pintu kelas. Dia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang menunggu kehadiran mereka bertiga. Jeon Jungkook—dialah orang itu.

Click~ DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Lima biji peluru bersarang di kepala dan badan Hoseok. Kepala dan badannya hancur. Bahkan lebih hancur daripada badan Jimin.

"JUNG HOSEOK?!" pekik Seokjin dan Yoongi keras.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat satu lagi sahabatnya tewas di pihak rival. Tangan Seokjin mengepal. Hoseok, sahabatnya yang terbilang paling ceria, kini malah menyusul Namjoon secepat ini dengan kondisi kelewat naas.

"Kau.." mata Seokjin menatap tajam Jungkook yang memasang wajah kemenangan.

"Kau yang selanjutnya, Kim Seokjin," Jungkook tersenyum sinis seraya menodongkan pistolnya.

BOOFF!

Nihil. Peluru Jungkook tak keluar. Sial, dia lupa untuk mengisi pelurunya.

" _Fuck_!" umpat Jungkook pada pistolnya.

"Kenapa, Jungkookie? Lupa mengisi pelurunya?" tanya Seokjin dengan kesan sok manis yang mengerikan. "HAHAHA! DASAR _NAMJA_ BRENGSEK!" lanjutnya meledek—masih mengerikan.

Jungkook tak ada waktu lagi. Dia segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk menjauhi Seokjin yang mengamuk. Seokjin dengan cepat mengambil pistol dari saku celana sebagai senjata terakhirnya. Ia segera berlari menyusul Jungkook.

Seokjin yang sekarang sungguh berbeda. Sahabat yang ia anggap adik sendiri sudah dibunuh oleh orang. Belum lagi orang yang membunuh Hoseok tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah bertunangan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ya, mantan pacar Seokjin adalah tunangan Jungkook sekarang.(yakni author. Ngoahahaha~ /slapped/)

Jungkook lari ke toilet. Sepi. Gelap. Dia takut. Namun, dia lebih takut lagi akan Seokjin yang memburunya ingin membunuhnya. Aliran darahnya seolah mengalir deras karena jantungnya sedang memompa sangat cepat. Deru nafasnya juga tak teratur. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Tuhan masih melindunginya dari Seokjin.

Langkah kaki Seokjin yang beradu dengan genangan air terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga Jungkook. Seakan mendapat anugrah menajamkan pengindraan, Seokjin bisa merasakan keberadaan Jungkook di antara tujuh bilik kamar mandi yang sama-sama tertutup semua. Bilik paling pojok—di sanalah Jungkook berada.

Tanpa harus memberi peringatan, Seokjin langsung menendang pintu bilik itu dengan kakinya. _Bingo_. Jungkook benar-benar berada di kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia melihat Seokjin memegang senjata yang menjangkau jarak jauh sekaligus dekat. Mau kabur atau memberi perlawanan pun rasanya percuma—pikir Jungkook.

"Di sini kau rupanya, kelinci kecil," Seokjin menyungging senyum setan.

Seokjin melangkah maju—mendekatkan dan menatap wajah _namja_ bermata onyx itu lekat-lekat—tangannya sembari menempatkan ujung pistolnya ke pelipis Jungkook. "Mampus saja sana, Jeon Jungkook," bisiknya menjadi kalimat terakhir yang pernah didengar Jungkook.

DOR!

Seokjin tak main-main. Hancur sudah kepala Jungkook. Meskipun ia tak melakukan pengoyakan atau pencincangan daging manusia kepada Jungkook, tetap saja membunuh dari jarak yang begitu dekat sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Yang penting Jungkook sudah tiada—pikir Seokjin.

Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi yang meratapi jasad Hoseok. Harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Mereka pun sebaiknya segera mencari tempat persembunyian dari Taehyung. Karena membunuh Taehyung sekarang adalah hal yang amat mustahil. Tak mungkin mereka membunuh sebuah arwah.

Begitu mereka berada di ujung tangga, Taehyung kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Kaget dan takut—itulah yang dirasakan Yoongi dan Seokjin. Taehyung membekuk Seokjin dan mengambil pistolnya. Didorongnya _namja_ bersurai hitam kemerahan itu ke lantai bawah.

Seokjin bisa merasakan badannya remuk—hampir mati rasa. Namun, Taehyung tak memberinya ampun. Ia masih melihat sedikit pergerakan dari Seokjin. Taehyung menarik pelatuknya. Satu peluru mendarat di kepala belakang Seokjin—persis saat bagaimana ia mati tertembak oleh Yoongi.

"KAU GILA, KIM TAEHYUNG! STRESS! BAJINGAN! KEPARAT! BRENGSEK! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANKU, PSIKOPAT!" umpat Yoongi tanpa ampun. Dia murka.

Yoongi tak habis pikir bahwa seorang murid sejenius Kim Taehyung ini ternyata bisa sesadis dan sebrutal ini. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri adalah anak yang pendiam dan langganan juara kelas. Tapi itu dulu—dulu sekali.

Secepat kilat Taehyung berada di belakang Yoongi dengan katananya yang siap melukai kulit Yoongi jika _namja_ berambut silver itu melakukan pergerakan satu senti saja. Terlihat Yoongi yang dibuat begitu ketakutan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau yang membuatku psikopat seperti ini, Min Yoongi. Namjoon adalah orang yang membunuh Hyerin, jadi dia yang kubunuh sebelum kalian bertiga," bisik Taehyung dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"TAEHYUNG!" pekik seseorang dari kejauhan. Masih ingat dengannya? Yak. Bae Chanha.

"Chanhanie? Kenapa kau di sini? Jaga dirimu! Cepat turun!" titah Taehyung.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kesayanganmu yang kedua kalinya, Taehyung," Yoongi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak tepat di dada Chanha.

Tubuh Chanha bergetar hebat. Sakit—hanya itu yang dirasakan dadanya. Ia melihat tangannya yang terkena kucuran darah setelah memegang dadanya. Pandangannya mulai buyar dan tubuhnya ambruk. Dia tewas seketika.

"BAE CHANHAAAA!" teriak Taehyung yang air matanya mengalir deras begitu saja ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya mati untuk yang kedua kalinya di tangan Yoongi. "BANGSAT KAU, MIN YOONGI!" umpatnya yang menggema di seluruh sudut gedung ini.

Cukup sudah Taehyung merasakan rasa sakit ini. Ia dengan brutalnya menebas kepala Yoongi dan mencincang badannya hingga isi tubuhnya keluar dan menjadi genangan darah di tempat Taehyung berpijak kini. Tak cukup dengan menghancurkan tubuh Yoongi, Taehyung pun menghancurkan bagian kepala juga. Ditusuk-tusukkannya katana itu ke wajah Yoongi dan menginjaknya hingga benar-benar hancur—sehancur hatinya yang melihat dua orang yang disayanginya tewas terbunuh.

Taehyung berjalan mundur melewati genangan darah tubuh Yoongi. Ia menyeringai, kemudian tertawa setan layaknya seorang psikopat sungguhan. Dendamnya terbalaskan. Ia benar-benar puas akan kelakuan sadisnya. Taehyung _has been turned in to an evil_.

"Taehyung~" terdengar lirihan dua perempuan.

"Hyerin? Chanha?" Taehyung terkejut ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalinya itu. "Aku tak percaya bahwa kita akan menjadi satu alam.." lanjutnya dengan mengukir senyum kecil di wajahnya yang penuh bercak darah.

"Tidak, Taehyung. Kau bukan Kim Taehyung yang dulu kukenal. Taehyung tidak sadis, dia tidak brutal. Taehyung adalah orang yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang," sahut Hyerin setelah ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyerinie? Ini aku, Kim Taehyung—tunanganmu," mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca—hampir menangis lagi.

"Taehyung, kau adalah pendendam. Apakah kau tidak ingat bahwa Tuhan sangat membenci umatnya yang pendendam? Rasa dendammu memang sudah terbalaskan. Tapi, kau juga harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu ini. Kau harus tinggal di dunia sampai akhirat yang akan mempertemukan kita," jelas Chanha panjang lebar. Butiran air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hyerinie, Chanhanie, aku sayang kalian. Kumohon, bawalah aku bersama kalian," Taehyung menangis memohon kepada dua _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

" _Mianhae_ , Taetae. _Changes your minds, it's changes your attitude_ ," lirih Hyerin.

"Pejamkan matamu, dan nikmati suasana ini," sambung Chanha.

"Kumohon, tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini!" ucap Taehyung dengan lantang.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Taehyung~" perlahan, Hyerin dan Chanha mulai menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

 _Darah, keringat, dan air mata, tarian terakhir ku  
Mengambil semuanya dan pergi_

 _Darah, keringat, dan air mata, napas dingin ku  
Mengambil semuanya dan pergi_

 _Darah ku, keringat, dan air mata_

 _Bahkan darahku, keringat, dan air mata  
Tubuh ku, hati, dan jiwa  
Kau tahu bahwa itu semua sudah menjadi milik mu  
Ini adalah permintaan untuk menghukumku_

 _Cium aku, bahkan jika itu menyakitkan  
Datanglah kemari, kuatkan diriku_

 _Hingga aku takkan bisa terluka lagi_

 _Silahkan bunuh aku dengan lembut  
Silahkan tutup mataku dengan tanganmu_

 _Lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak  
Lagipula aku tidak bisa lari _

_Kau terlalu manis, terlalu manis  
Kau terlalu manis untukku_

Darahku, keringat, dan air mata  
Darahku, keringat, dan air mata

-The End-

.

.

.

 **DOOONEEEE!**

 **Oh iya, sebelumnya cuma mau bilang, ini ff terinspirasi dari author lain di twitter sekitar 4 tahun lalu.**

 **atau mungkin kusebut remake aja kali yak? xD**

 **Kalo pengen tau aslinya bisa klik: show/n_1rvcmes**

 **Ya pokoknya wahai kamu yang merasa pernah bikin ff ini kuijin remake yak. Maaf, gak bilang-bilang :')**

 **Ini bikin remake gegara gaada ide :'**

 **Trus yang terakhir itu anggap saja cuma backsound pas Taehyung nangis :'v gatau kudu diselipin di dialog yang mana :' yaudah, kutaruh di akhir-akhir aja yakan :'**

 **Makasih buat yang udah mau baca^^**

 **Tinggalkan review yaw~**


End file.
